watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Episode 03
is the third episode of WataMote. The episode was written by Ayumi Sekine and directed by Jin Tamamura. It was broadcast in Japan on July 22, 2013. Synopsis Rain season has started and Tomoko overhears other students talk about having bad hair days during wet weather as she peers into her shoe locker. One unidentified girl is horrified that a boy she likes appears next to her as her hair becomes "frizzy." Tomoko is unsure of what the fuss is about, oblivious to the fact that her hair completely sticks up as the scene breaks into the Opening Titles. In class, Tomoko realizes she forgot to bring her textbook. As she mentally descends in to darkness, she considered a ditching the class to go to the nurse's office, but the teacher enters the classroom at exactly 8:30 A.M. She fantasizes about turning herself into the unnoticeable "Stealth Moko," but the teacher easily notices her and scolds for not bringing her textbook. As Tomoko stammers quiet apologies, the teacher directs her to share with a classmate. The scene switches to the rain outside the building as Tomoko's voice breaks in embarrassment as her classmate offers to share his textbook. Cloaked in gloom, Tomoko descends the stairs to her shoe locker. As she inwardly rants about the teacher, she cannot find her umbrella. In rage, she curses the "thief" who stole it only to realize she left it in the rack on the opposite side. On the way home, she sees that the river under the bridge she is crossing is surging, and she excitedly watches only to get grabbed by an adult man who drags her across the bridge and then chews her out for putting herself in danger. After tearfully apologizing, Tomoko continues walking while reeling oover the fact that she got scolded by "two old men" in one day. The wind suddenly blows so hard it strips her umbrella and forces her to take shelter under a park kiosk. Two male students come to take shelter with her. As Tomoko inwardly panics and contemplates running away, one asks if her umbrella broke as well, but she takes so long to respond while panicking that he thinks she is ignoring him, while his his dark-haired friend concludes that she is "just a quiet girl." Inwardly, Tomoko vehemently denies that she is ignoring him. She first quietly stammers that "it is raining" which after a pause the dark-haired boy acknowledges. The scene breaks into a "One Moment Please" card then shifts to a dark Tomoko filling up with water until she metaphorically "bursts" water from her mouth. Returning to reality, she inwardly feels she is suffocating under the pressure of being near two boys. She struggles to find something to say when realizes that she has broken out into a sweat and wonders if she is in a "basketball manga. This inspired her to make this reference a joke about her sweat, but they do not hear her. She says it again louder, but they do not seem to understand. The first boy asks her if she is talking to him. Embarrassed, Tomoko retreats again into stammering. Inwardly, she wagers they laugh at "stupid dirty jokes all the time." Overcome in her silent embarrassment, Tomoko starts to cry. The dark-haired boy notices her turning away and asks her if she is leaving despite the fact that it is still raining hard. Stammering, Tomoko tries to think of something funny to say so they will know notice that she has been crying. Beaming in anime sparkles, she announces that she thought she would take a really messy poop in the toilet! This produces only awkward silence. As the dark-haired boy tries to explain why he asked her, Tomoko panics that it was a joke, "I-I gotta pee!" and runs away to the toilets. In the restroom she clutches the sink as she reviews her failure. She looks at her face in the mirror and notices her eyes are still puffy from crying, but if she does not return soon the boys will conclude that she is "pooping." She returns to the hut to find the two students absent. Sad music plays as she collapses onto the bench and falls to sleep. While she sleeps, the two come back with umbrellas they bought from the store. They decide not to wake her, leave her a third umbrella, and depart. Tomoko wakes to find a new umbrella next to her. She fears stealing it, but the heavy rain convinces her to use it to continue her walk home. As a bit of sunshine peaks through the clouds, Tomoko wishes that a boy would be nice to her "just once." Once home, she dries her hair after having a bath. Tomoki returns with a surly look, soaked to the shock of his mother: his umbrella broke as well. He makes his way to the bath, but Tomoko bars the door with her foot while ignoring his request for a towel. The following morning, Tomoko imagines murdering grade school kids in her frustration of having to go back to school, especially since second period is gym. She notices Tomoki's absence, and her mother informs her that Tomoki is in bed with a cold. Seething with rage that he gets to stay home while she has to go to school, she uncovers him, opens a window and sprays him with water. At P.E., she is the last to be chosen at a game of basketball, likening her ignored existence to the phantom sixth man of Kuroko's Basketball. She goes off and listens to some female students talking about a psychology test: you walk along a road leading to a forked road, you can choose to go to the grove, choose to go to the forest, or go back out of fear. Tomoko secretly chooses the forest. The girl describing the test reveals that choosing to return means you probably are not a virgin, you are a virgin, but choosing the forest means you completely and unwillingly celibate! Depressed that the tests describes her as "celibate" rather than just a "virgin," Tomoko decides to spend the rest of the period fantasizing being an anime assassin modelled after Motoko Kusanagi with an adult voice. When she pulls the trigger of her sniper rifle, she is hit in the head by a basketball. Sent home from school, Tomoko tells her mother she just needs rest. In her room, she explodes into anime sparkles and lens flare over successfully "faking" an illness, even if it involved her being knocked unconscious. She e-mails Yū Naruse the psychology test and decides to spend the day playing video games. She then gets an idea. She enters Tomoki's room, despite his sick protests. Inwardly, she plots that if she spends the day with him, she will catch his cold and miss school for the rest of the week. Despite his protests, she sits next to his bed playing games. To avoid the ire of their mother, Tomoko pretends she wishes to be with her brother and rather disturbingly implies he must be aroused because a "high school girl" is in his room! Tomoki finds the conversation disgusting and pointless and determines to ignore her. When their mother enters the room with fruit slices, Tomoko hides her game and explains that she wished to look after her brother. Their mother happily give her the fruit to give to Tomoki when he wakes up, then reminds her to change the cool towel on Tomoki's head. Naturally, Tomoko eats the fruit slices, but she does change the towel. After some more time playing her game, the doorbell rings, and her mother asks her to answer it since she is preparing porridge for Tomoki. Tomoko opens the door to two unnamed female classmates of his who request that Tomoko give to Tomoki the day's printouts. One very politely hands her the printout and asks about him. Tomoko responds that he is sleeping. When they leave, the other girl asks the one who handed in the printout, "You don't want to see him?" to which she responds, "It's okay." For her part, Tomoko seethes in jealousy that her brother has classmates who visits when he is sick, while no one has come to see about her. She responds by "serving" Tomoki his porridge by spooning it on his sleeping face. He awakes screaming and delivers a full soccer kick that nearly breaks her in half. Somehow, she does not spill the rest. As he vows to "seriously kill" her, she kneels gasping and offering the porridge. Feeling a bit bad, he tries to argue he did not kick her that hard. Tomoko really cries about how it is only he who receives visitors. Just then, the doorbell rings. Her mother calls to tell her it is a visitor for her. Switching from gloom to anime sparkles and lens flare, Tomoko skips down the stairs only to find it was a "Zagawa" delivery man! Tomoki watches with consternation as she cries, declaring her a "serious pain." She crawls under his blanket and begs to be allowed to cry in there, "where it's full of cold germs!" As the clock turns to 2 A.M., Tomoko gets up and dutifully places the cold towel on his head without wringing it out first. As she falls back to sleep, Tomoki inwardly begs for her to "wring it out." The next morning, Tomoko happily plays a game in her room. Tomoki enters "bored" to borrow a game. She immediately demands that he leave since if she gets sick now, it will ruin her weekend. Tomoki claims he is better, but Tomoko grouses that after tending to him for an entire day she did not get sick. She gathers up a bunch of games for him and order him to leave. He lets her know that when one catches a cold, one does not feel symptoms immediately. Tomoko starts to cough and her nose runs. She meekly asks him to look after her as he slams her door shut. That night, she rues the ruination of her weekend as she cough. She receives a text from Yū saying that she would choose the third option of the psychology test, hinting that she is not a virgin. After the Ending Theme, a more cartoony Tomoko and Tomoki preview the next episode with Tomoki demanding Tomoko stay away from him since she has a cold, while Tomoko accuses him of fearing her femininity. Adapted from *This episode was adapted from Chapters 5, 23, and 25 Characters In order of appearance. *Tomoko Kuroki *Three Unidentified Classmates *Modern Japanese Teacher *Unidentified Neighboring Classmate *Angry Man *Kosaka (unnamed) *Kosaka's Unnamed Friend *Tomoki Kuroki *Ogino (unnamed) *Akari Iguchi (unnamed) *Sayaka (unnamed) Trivia *'Tomoko's Locker Neighbors:' to Tomoko's left is 大松 (Ōmatsu, Taimatsu, or Daimatsu); to her right is 鈴木 (Suzuki); above her is 工藤 (Kudō), to Kudō's left and above 大松 is 大塚 (Ōtsuka); and to 大松's left is 江田 (Eda). *The unidentified Watanabe (渡辺) and Kanazawa (金澤) are on duty that day. *Tomoko's first class is Modern Japanese. *Chapter 15 of the manga, which is adapted in Episode 8, the name of the boy who buys her an umbrella is revealed to be "Kosaka." *At minute 8.30 when Tomoko is thinking about her sweat there is a picture that is a clearly reference to Slam Dunk (Hanamichi Sakuragi and Akira Sendoh) *Tomoko laments that the test does not describe her as a 処女 (しょじょ shojo), the polite term for "virgin" girl, but as a 童貞 (どうてい, dōtei), used more derogatively now for a "virgin boy," and historically for a nun. Thus, someone who is "celibate" or an "unwilling virgin." Hashiba Junichi , the main character of Hajimete no Gal, is teased with the nickname Dōtei-kun or "Virgin-Boy." *The unnamed Akari Iguchi does indeed have a crush on Tomoki as developed in manga chapters that take place after this season, while the unnamed Sayaka will make one of the more infamous observations. *The typical incubation period for influenza viruses is 1—4 days (average: 2 days). Tomoki was wrong to claim he was no longer infective when he felt better. From the first link: "Most healthy adults may be able to infect others beginning 1 day before symptoms develop and up to 5 to 7 days after becoming sick." *'Seating:' The episode depicts Tomoko still sitting in her back row window seat; however, the manga depicts her sitting in the second to front seat in the middle row facing the teachers desk. In the source manga Tomoko's class had a seating change prior to the events adapted in this episode. Cultural References *People leave umbrellas in racks at entrances so as not to drip water inside. They expect to find them still there. *''Animal Crossing'' : the inspiration for Tomoko's homicidal fantasy. *''Ghost in the Shell'' : with more fully dressed Motoko Kusanagi serving as the inspiration for her fantasy. *''Kuruko no Basket'' *''Slam Dunk'' *Stealth Momo *Zagawa : with a package not at all based on Amazon's smile, goodness trademark violation no. Memorable Moments *Stealth Moko *While played for comedy, this episode delves into the seriousness of Tomoko's social anxiety. *While also played for twisted comedy, Tomoko's implication that the fact she is in his room must reflexively arouse her brother indicates that she really does not understand relationships. Quotes *"And that jerk goes about his day without a care in the world, enjoying his youth. And even though he's a worthless piece of scum, he's dating someone. . . ." – Tomoko *"Once I've said a little prayer for the poor target I see thought my scope, . . ." – Tomoko *"Perks you up, doesn't it?" – Tomoko *"I will seriously kill you!" – Tomoki Gallery Tomoko_messed_hair.png|Tomoko messed hair and names of her locker neighbors. Tomoko_Stealth.png|Stealth Tomoko Tomoko Modern Art E3.png|Tomoko's embarrassment transforms her into a "modern art masterpiece." Psychology.png|Psychology test Tomoko Test Results E3.png|Tomoko imagines the symbolic result of her choice in the psychology test. Tomoki_classmates.png|Tomoki classmates Sayaka and Akari. Navigation Category:Episodes